There has been conventionally known technology using an ink cartridge that contains ink (also simply called “cartridge”), as the technology of supplying ink to a printer as one example of printing devices. The cartridge includes: a printing material container that contains ink as a printing material; and a printing material supplier that supplies ink contained in the printing material container to the printer. The cartridge is configured to be attached to and detached from the printing device.
A known structure of the cartridge has: a circuit board located on a first side face; and a cartridge-side engagement structure located on a second side face opposed to the first side face (for example, JP 2008-137376A). The circuit board has contact portions that are in contact with those of the printing device. The cartridge-side engagement structure is engaged with a device-side engagement structure provided on a cartridge holder of the printer, so as to restrict the movement of the cartridge in a direction opposite to the direction of attachment of the cartridge in a releasable manner.